Break It to Me Gently
by ykai
Summary: Truth? Like Albus Dumbledore said, the truth can be beautiful.. and dangerous at the same time.   Note: Rating may change as the story progresses
1. AFTERMATH: Family Ties

**A/N: Alright so this is my first shot at a multichaptered story so please be patient with me.. Reviews? ^^,**

**AFTERMATH: Family Ties**

* * *

><p><strong>August 15, 1998; 11:20 PM<strong>  
><strong>Graziani Manor<strong>

I'd been standing in front of the full length mirror for nearly an hour but not really paying attention to my reflection. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the time flying by. A tapping on the bedroom window snapped me back to reality. I shook my head as if to get rid of the thoughts that had been plaguing my mind for the last few weeks. I crossed the room slowly to open the window. The owl hooted as it flew in and perched itself on the nearest desk. I gingerly untied the ribbon that secured the letter to the owl's outstretched leg.

"Here you go, girl," I said, handing the owl a treat. It nipped my finger affectionately and flew out as soon as it finished the treat. I stared out the window for a few moments, the warm breeze whipping my hair around gently. Then moon was shining brightly tonight, casting a hauntingly beautiful glow on the surfaces its light reached. I sat on the edge of my bed and proceeded to open the letter. Judging by the seal, I deduced that it must be from either my parents or my brother.

_Darling,_

_ I heard you were staying home for the rest of the summer. May I ask why? Don't get me wrong, dear. It's not that we don't want you around, quite the opposite actually. Your Father and I were just used to the fact that you stay home for a period of two weeks at most, before spending the rest of your vacation at your friends' home. Anyway, we are glad you had decided to stay. We are in France, as the elves might have told you. We had originally planned staying here until the end of August. But due to the circumstances, we are coming home early. I will be arriving in two or three days and your Father will follow in a week's time. That will give us the opportunity to catch up on some girl time, I hope._

_ I owled your brother and asked him to come home as well. His replied that he would try his best to visit at least once. But he will surely be spending the holidays with his family this year, and probably bring along his new girlfriend. I have met her only once but I have taken a liking to her right away. Let's just hope your brother decides to settle down soon. I am not getting any younger and would still want to spoil my grandchildren. Same applies to you, my dear. But do your Father does not agree. He is determined to keep you away for a long time yet. Rubbish, if you ask me! And he is scowling now as he read that sentence over my shoulder. Ha!_

_ I won't be keeping you any longer, love. We will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Mother_

A smile graced my lips after reading the letter. To most people, my family appears to be the epitome of pureblood elitists- rich, proud, and power hungry. It didn't help that my father was a high ranking official in the Italian Ministry of Magic either. But in reality we weren't that much different from any other normal wizarding family. True, the past few years had been quite difficult due to the war and everything. Being pureblood, my parents were expected to join in the ranks of the Dark Lord and we, their children, to follow as soon as we were out of school. But see here, not all purebloods believe in the old ancestral belief about blood purity. Most are just too proud to admit it, the others are downright afraid of the repercussions. My parents had remained steadfast in their decision to remain neutral though. My brother and I were asked to do the same. I, however, was a supporter of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ever since. My parents had warned me about this many times through the years. They feared greatly for my safety, even resorting to extreme measures to keep me safe. It didn't matter much now, though. The war is over and the world had begun to heal itself. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to tell the truth.

"I will have to speak about it with Mother when she arrives," I whispered silently to myself as I placed the letter on the desk and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 1998; 2:28 AM<br>****Malfoy Manor**

This was the third night in a row I found myself unable to sleep. Even if I did manage to doze off, I would often be roused by a house guest or an elf claiming I'd been thrashing wildly. Nightmares, I said. They seem to be the only sure thing in my life at the moment. Since my sixth year, nightmares had become a common occurrence in my evenings. The infamous Dark Lord deciding to use me as revenge for my father's failures was no improvement. Throw in the same worthless lunatic and his pathetic excuse for an army living in my family's home into the mix and you've got yourself a surefire night of utter hell. It was maddening and dare I admit, frightening. People I have never seen before were brought in the Manor on an almost daily basis. Most never made it out. The only way to block out their screams was to find a soundproof room, cast a silencing charm around yourself and plug your ears. It wasn't enough for me though. It plagued my life, invaded my dreams. I thought the nightmares would stop as soon as the war was over. I was sorely mistaken. If anything, they seem to have gotten much worse. Scenarios of how the final battle would turn out were replaced by snippets of the aftermath. I was there in battle that day. It was bloody, it was messy and it was downright ugly. It isn't as glorious as people might be telling nowadays, or as epic as historians might write down in their books. Whenever I closed my eyes, I would see all those who perished. I have seen pain, suffering and death in my young age but it was nothing compared to the torment I saw in their eyes. The pleas of surrender and immunity, the screams for vengeance, the wails of loss and sorrow. My decision to switch sides during the last moments of the war did nothing to alleviate the immense guilt I was feeling now. There were times I was tempted to concede to the souls clamoring for my death. I had survived after all and it did not seem fair. But surely there was a purpose, a reason to why I had been given a second chance. My father is in Azkaban; my mother had fled to the States. Me? I'm going back to Hogwarts; prove myself worthy of the life I had almost thrown away. I am going to face this new era and gain back the dignity of the Malfoy name.


	2. AFTERMATH: Since You Left

**Disclaimer: I'm Asian, so obviously I'm not JKR.. Which also means, to my chagrin, none of the characters and places you recognize are mine.. Too bad.. **

**AFTERMATH: Since You Left**

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 1998; 9:51 A.M.<br>****The Burrow**

"Wake up, Ronald! Get your arse out of bed! Mum wants us degnoming the garden today," Ginny shouted while she pounded relentlessly on Ron's door.

"Fvemermintsss," Ron mumbled sleepily.

"She wants you to fix your room up as well; Harry is arriving tomorrow." The door opened with a bang, the curtains pulled back to let the morning light shine through. Ginny stood in the doorway with her wand raised. She pointed it at the lump on the bed and muttered a spell that vanished the blankets. "And put on something decent as well. Those are the most revolting pair of boxers I've ever seen and believe me I've seen plenty."

Ron sat up immediately and scrambled to find a pair of trousers. He glared at Ginny, who was slowly backing away, and slammed the door in her face. He strode back to close the curtains until he realized the last phrase his baby sister had said. He grabbed the first shirt saw and ran down to the kitchen.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" he screeched, "What the hell did you mean by _'I've seen plenty'_?" The answer came by means of a smack to the back of his head.

"No such language in my household, Ronald." Molly Weasley scolded. "And please go change. That shirt is hideous."

Ron looked down at the bright orange Chudley Cannons shirt he had hastily thrown on. "It is not hideous. I happen to like this shirt." He trudged back up to his room, leaving Ginny snickering in his wake.

He snatched a clean set of clothes in the dresser before making his way to the bathroom. The water he splashed on his face was bitingly cold and made his cheeks flush. He ran a hand through his hair as he studied the face the mirror reflected back at him. His red hair had darkened a shade, his cheeks sallow and his whole visage pale. He had the same clear blue gaze but they were dull and lifeless. There were huge bags under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. No matter how peaceful everything seemed now, he was still haunted by nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

But this time his nocturnal spree was for a different reason altogether. He was up all night trying to figure out what to say to Hermione once she had arrived. Their relationship had always been rocky, no one can deny that. Someone once told them they bicker like an old married couple. He couldn't help but smile at that idea. Yet they haven't spoken that much since that fateful night in Hogwarts. They had kissed but that was more of a 'spur-of-the-moment' kind of thing. He wasn't certain if it had the same effect on her as it had on him since they haven't had the chance to discuss it. After Voldemort had been defeated, everyone had been busy tending to the wounded and grieving for the fallen. The Golden Trio, along with the remaining members of the Order, was coerced by the public to remain in St. Mungo's for at least three days to make sure they were tended to. Fred was buried a week after they were released. Hermione was already gone when they woke up the next morning, a note in her handwriting the only thing she left behind.

{Flashback}

_Ron simply stared at the piece of parchment, not quite believing. Ginny snatched it from him and read it aloud so everyone could hear._

_To Ginny, Harry and Ron:_

_ I know you guys are probably mad at me right now and I can understand that. It was cowardly of me to leave when everyone else was asleep but I had no choice. You guys probably wouldn't have let me go if I had told you my plans._

_ I'm going to Australia to locate my parents and hopefully restore their memories of me. I don't know their exact location so it may take me a while to find them. Do not, I repeat, do not come after me. This is something I have to do on my own. I will contact you once in a while just to let you know I am safe. Just remember, I will always be thinking of you wherever in the world I may be._

_Hermione_

_The room fell silent; no one seemed to know what to say or what to do next. _

{End Flashback}

Ron frowned at the memory. She'd only written twice since her disappearance- the day she found her parents in Australia and last week, when she said she was coming back to London. He bribed Ginny into asking her to stay over at the Burrow until school resumed. She had yet to reply.

He shook himself out of his reverie and scowled at his reflection. He heard Ginny calling him down for breakfast. _I better go before she tells on mum, _he sighed, taking the steps two at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>August 16, 1998; 1:32 P.M.<strong>  
><strong>The Burrow<strong>

Ginny studied her brother carefully as he sat down at the table for lunch. He seemed to be in higher spirits recently unlike the last weeks following Hermione's abrupt departure. He had no complaints about weeding and degnoming the garden earlier this morning and even volunteered to sort out the boxes in the attic before dinner. Still, she noticed that he kept glancing at the sky like he was expecting something to suddenly appear. Then it dawned on her, Hermione's letter. _She should be in London by now. I wonder why she hasn't written back. She must be pretty busy now that she found her parents again. _Ginny shrugged and turned her attention back to the meal before her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too short? I know, I'm sorry, don't kill me..**


	3. AFTERMATH: On My Own

**Aftermath: On My Own**

**August 17, 1998; 9:39 A.M.**  
><strong>Spinner's End<strong>

From his place near the window, he spotted an owl heading towards the house. He opened the window to let it in, wondering who else besides the Weasleys knew his current whereabouts.

_Harry,_

_ I don't think I'll be able to come to the Burrow this summer. I'm currently in Italy, spending time with my parents. I need some time for myself after everything that happened the last few months. You understand right?_

_ By the way, Professor McGonagall owled me recently of the plans she had for the upcoming school year. I hope that you, Ron and Ginny would consider returning to finish our final year. I miss you guys._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. Her name is Juno. My parents bought her for me in Australia._

Harry stared at the letter for a few moments, wrapped in his thoughts. Yes, McGonagall informed him of the plans as well. She was even offering to reinstate him as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain should he chose to return. He told her he would think about it and said nothing more. It wasn't that he didn't deem it important to finish his education. Because believe it or not, he liked being in school no matter how uninterested he might have seemed in the previous years. It was just the Voldemort thing that kept him from exerting more effort in his studies. That, plus all the never ending gossip that swirled around him. But now that particular phase in his life was over. Well, most of it. The gossip part still ran stronger than ever. No, he wasn't lazy to go back. He was simply tired of all the stares and whispers. That was the main reason he was staying where he was- to get away from it all, even just for a short period of time.

A few weeks after Fred's funeral and Hermione's disappearance, he himself made his leave. June found him in Godric's Hollow, fulfilling his promise to himself that he would return. Contrary to what many people expect, he didn't tear down the house. It harbored too many memories- of pain, or betrayal, of sacrifice, and most recently, of victory. So no, he left it as it was. As a living reminder to them and the generations that would follow. He left the Hollow come July, unsure of where to go next. He was welcome to return to the Burrow but knew the Weasleys needed their family to be alone for time being. It was lucky for him then to be summoned by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had been staying in Spinner's End since then, in a small house left to him by no other than Severus Snape himself.

He sighed as he got up and flicked his wand to pack his trunk. With another wave, he sent it to the Burrow. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot above the fireplace. "Better go tell Ron the bad news," he mumbled as he stepped in and threw down the green powder.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17, 1998; 10:28 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Hermione's Room<strong>

The quill was still clutched in my hand though the owl had left long ago. Ginny had written to me earlier that week, inviting me to spend the rest of our summer at the Burrow. In the previous years, I flooed over as soon as my parents had me. But given the current situation, I had been undecided. I kept putting off writing a reply and had been busying myself with meaningless tasks. When I found nothing else to do, I took walks around. I never ventured far, only a couple blocks. Even after all this time the press was still hot on my heels, demanding an interview when they had me cornered. I got tired of it all though and knew I had to reply to Ginny soon. That's how I found myself that morning, parchment and quill in hand, ready to jot down the inevitable.

_Dear Ginny and Ron,_

I paused, looking at the last name I wrote. I was unsure whether or not it was proper for me to return after what I had done to them. I left in the wee hours of the morning, placing Charms on everyone so as not to wake them up too soon. I left a note on Ron's dresser, addressed to all of them. Yes, I was a coward, but a courteous one indeed. I gave them my reasons for leaving, for the need to be alone. It was up to them to accept it and let me be. But I knew those three well so I took extra precaution to prevent being tracked down. I, Hermione Jean Granger, am not the 'Brightest Witch of This Age' for nothing.

I scowled at the letter, crumpling it up and pulling out a fresh roll of parchment.

_Dear Ginny,_

We all needed time to heal. This was my way of coping.

* * *

><p><strong>August 17, 1998; 10:32 A.M.<strong>  
><strong>The Burrow<strong>

I was enveloped in a firm hug the moment I stepped out from the hearth. "Molly - Can't – Breathe-"

"Let him go, Mum. He didn't kill ol' Voldy just to be hugged to death," a chuckling voice could be heard saying from somewhere in the room.

Molly released me from the hug but kept her grip on my upper arms. She turned her head this way and that, scrutinizing my every feature. "You look thinner since the last time I saw you," she stated, "Are you sure you're eating enough?" Before I had the chance to answer, she let go of my arms. "No worries," she patted my cheek lightly, "We'll fatten you up in no time."

Someone snickered behind me just as Molly was leaving. "Good to see you again, mate."

I turned to see Fred's portrait on the wall above the fireplace, seemingly alive just like the Headmasters' portraits in Hogwarts.

"I know, I know. Cool, isn't it? I even have my own portrait in the Gryffindor Common Room and the shop in Diagon Alley. I'm that indispensable," Fred smirked. "Now get going. Ron is moping in his bedroom. Again." He rolled his eyes before walking out of the frame.

I cocked my head to one side, not exactly getting what Fred meant by 'again'. The sound of approaching footsteps made me turn around and position my hands in front him just in case someone else decided I needed another bone crushing hug this morning. I swear I could hear Fred snickering in his portrait.

"Hey, Harry. What's with the ridiculous pose?" Ginny asked as she entered the room.

I dropped my hands immediately. "Blasted death hugs," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I missed you,"

"And I, you," she smiled up at me, closing the short distance between us and pulling me into a warm embrace. I stiffened for a moment before returning the gesture. I missed this terribly, missed her terribly.

"Hey, listen. I got a letter from 'Mione. She's-"

"Not coming. I know. I got her note just before you came in," Ginny interrupted, holding up the letter. "Ron's moping in his room. You better go up there before he does something stupid."

I nodded. "I'll see you later." I gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying up the stairs.

Ginny followed Harry with her eyes before giving her attention back to the note. She was reading it aloud for Ron, who was too scared to read it by himself. She had only gotten to the part '_I don't think…' _when Ron had stormed from the room and the fireplace bells had tinkled. She went to sit on the couch to finish what Hermione had to say.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Thank you for inviting me yet again to the Burrow this summer but I don't think I'm coming over this year. I wanted to spend as much time with my parents as possible before school starts in September. _

_Oh that reminds me, Professor McGonagall is reopening Hogwarts in September. Since Harry, Ron and I were on the run during our supposed 7__th__ year, we are being invited back to take our NEWT year and complete our education. I really do hope you would consider going back, I know I am. Hogwarts won't be the same without you guys._

_I really am sorry for not being there this summer. My parents and I visited a lot of places. I'll tell you all about it when we meet again._

_All My Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I got you souvenirs from the countries we've been to. I can't wait for you to see them!_


	4. AFTERMATH: I'm Home

**A/N: I haven't been updating, I know. And I'm sorry… I'm really REALLY sorry. School caught up with me and couldn't even take a moment for myself. But anyway, I have two last exams left for the semester then after that I'm free 'til June. So don't worry, my stories are gonna be updated, hopefully sooner rather than later… In the meantime, here's the chapter 4**.

**AFTERMATH: I'm Home**

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1998; 9:17 A.M.<br>****Graziani Manor**

The light streaming through the open window caused the young girl to stir in her sleep. She turned over to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. She was falling asleep again when a 'pop' of apparition at the foot of her bed jolted her awake. She sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes only to find a small house elf cowering behind her bed's canopy curtains.

"Dinky is sorry to wake the mistress but the head elf says breakfast is ready," the elf said fearfully. "Will the mistress be coming down to the dining area? Or would she like her food to be brought up here?"

"Well, hello there. Dinky, is it? I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

The elf's eyes widened, probably shocked at the lack of a violent response. She was expecting a blow or at least an object thrown in her direction. "Yes, miss. Dinky is replacing your old personal house elf. Flimsy is now in Hogwarts, miss, looking after our friends who were hurt in the war."

"Oh, right. And how are you adjusting to life here in the manor? Are you being paid enough? Or do you require additional holidays?"

"Everything is fine, miss. I didn't knows we elves is allowed to be given wages. Such generosity here in the mistress' manor," Dinky replied in a bolder voice as compared earlier, "I is thankful miss!"

"It's only proper," she shrugged. "Well then, give me a few more minutes and I'll be down for breakfast." She mumbled something incoherent as she plopped back down on the bed and buried herself in the blankets.

The elf took one last puzzled look at her mistress' sleeping form before disapparating.

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1998; 9:52 A.M.<br>****Malfoy Manor**

"Aw, come on now D. _Big boy _like you can't possibly be tired that easily," she teased, extending a hand to help me up. "Put some of that Quidditch training to use, would you."

Draco glared at the woman towering over him. He swatted her hand away and grabbed the nearest chair to hoist himself up. "I don't know about you but I'm off to take a long, hot and relaxing shower. After which, I'm heading down to breakfast," he said as he stalked past her. "Even _big boys like me _need their nourishment before engaging in manual labor." He smirked at her over his shoulder. He had to catch himself when he almost fell over because of the house elf that apparated directly in front of him. Draco could hear Callie trying to suppress her laughter. He clenched his fist as he looked down on the little creature. "What?" he spat.

"Apologies, young Master," the elf flinched, anticipating a blow. "Letters come for the young Master. I is bringing it to you, sir."

He snatched the bundle from the elf's outstretched hand. "I expect a hot meal when I come down after my bath," he commanded, "Leave." The elf nodded and disapparated with a loud crack.

"Would it kill you to be just a little more courteous?" she scolded him gently. He simply grumbled and slammed the door as he walked out. "Spoiled little brat," she mumbled. Callie dropped the textile samples she had been holding, and followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1998; 10:13 A.M.<br>****Graziani Manor**

For the hundredth time that week, she was once again lost in her own devices. The spoon was in her hand but the meal before her remained untouched. She paid no attention to an elf placing a thick letter next to her plate. Nor did she notice the fireplace bursting into green flames until a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. She jumped up a bit, dropping her spoon on the table.

"Who are you and what have you done to Izzy?" a deep voice whispered into her ear.

The voice relaxed her slightly frazzled nerves. She turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello to you too, Kyle. How did you know I was home?"

"Ben."

"Ah, I see. Meddlesome brother. He told you keep an eye on me, yeah?"

He nodded, loosening his hold on her so she could face him. "So, why didn't you tell me you were here? All this time I thought you were still in London."

"I needed some time alone, so I left. I didn't know where you were that time 'cause the last I checked you and your mum were in Switzerland. And that was before the battle at Hogwarts."

"Oh, right. We were in Spain then, never staying in one place for more than a week, you know the drill. We only got back mid-June," he explained, "That doesn't excuse you from not calling me the moment you stepped into Italian soil, though."

"I, uh, sort of went globe-hopping," she smiled sheepishly at him. "You know. Australia, Asia, America. I have yet to visit Africa. I hear Egypt is just magnificent."

Kyle narrowed his eyes at her. "And you didn't bother to tag me along?" he pouted. "I thought we were going see the world _together _after we graduate?"

"We are, Ky. I only went to about five countries, that's hardly _the world,_" she argued softly. Her hand ruffled his hair, smoothed the frown lines on his forehead and rested on his cheek for a few moments. She moved closer to him so as to rest her head on his chest. His arms that were still around her tightened, pulling her even closer. They stayed that way for a while. Neither noticed the arrival of another person through the fireplace.

Francesca Graziani stepped out of the hearth gracefully. She flicked her wand to get rid of the soot that clung to her cloak. She was about to call out for an elf when she noticed the couple sitting across the room. Her daughter had her arms around a young man's neck, head cuddled on his chest. Meanwhile, he was stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing small circles on her back with the other. His head was resting atop hers, occasionally burying his head into her hair and breathing in deeply. She watched them for a while then cleared her throat to announce her presence. The pair sprang apart, clearly embarrassed at the affectionate display.

"Good morning Isabelle," she smiled at her daughter before turning to the other person in the room, "Young Mr. DeVito. How is Adalina these days?"

Kyle was momentarily stunned at the untimely arrival of Lady Graziani. "Mother is doing better these days, Mrs. Graziani, and she misses you dearly. She was strong enough to levitate me out of bed and push me into the fireplace." He purposely glanced at the woman beside him. She blushed even more, looking everywhere but him. "Apparently, she knew Isabelle was here before I did."

Francesca nodded, mentally planning to visit her long-time friend sometime this week. She looked at Isabelle, spotting the edge of a letter with a familiar looking seal behind her. "I see you have your letter," she pointed out, "I take it we will need to visit London soon?"

Isabelle was confused for a moment. She turned to the direction of her mother's gaze, finally realizing her Hogwarts Letter had arrived. She picked it up and carefully opened it to reveal three separate pieces of parchment. She knew the first one contained the customary lines from the Headmaster, or in this case Headmistress, and the second was a booklist and other materials they might need. She read through them quickly, the words not really registering in her mind. It was the third piece of parchment that piqued her interest. It was unusual for a Hogwarts letter to have more than two pages. It contained only a few words but powerful none the less.

_Break it to them gently._


	5. AFTERMATH: Responsibility

**A/N: So, there still are some who read this story.. Lawl.. A big thanks to those to tagged this as either a favorite or a story alert.. Here, have a cookie! 3 **

**Aftermath: Responsibility**

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1998; 10:31 A.M.<strong>  
><strong>Malfoy Mano<strong>r

I stepped out of the bathroom in only a dark green towel wrapped around my waist. I ran a hand through my still wet hair as I walked to the large closet, and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers from one of the drawers. I was about to unwind the towel when I heard someone shriek behind me. As precaution, I pulled the towel more securely around my waist. I spun around to see Callie sitting right in the middle of the bed.

"Ok, stop right there!" She clapped a hand over her eyes. "I know many women would kill to see your bare bottom. I am however, not one of them."

"What are you even doing here?" I said through gritted teeth. "I thought you were still in the drawing room re-decorating. And would you please just turn around so I can change!"

"I was curious," she pointed to the bundle of letters on my desk. "Anything for me?"

I pulled on my boxers as soon as I was sure she wasn't looking, and the first pair of jeans I pulled out from drawer. Without a word to her, I picked up the bundle and pounced on the bed.

"You decent enough?" she peeked through her fingers, "No shirt, figures."

"CM-RR, what the hell is this supposed to mean? I can't break the damn seal" I flipped the letter over as if waiting for it to reveal the contents.

"Mine!" Callie snatched it out of my hand and tucked it away in her pocket.

"Ooo-kay," I raised my eyebrows at her sudden reaction before proceeding to open the others. I stiffened when I opened the one from Hogwarts.

Callie must have noticed my shoulders going rigid as soon as I broke the seal for I felt her peering over my shoulder at whatever the parchment contained. "Hmm," she shrugged, "Congratulations are in order, I presume."

I only nodded, handing her a letter bearing the same seal.

"Oh, what's this?" She broke the seal, clearly confused at why a Hogwarts letter was addressed to her; she attended L'Istituto Italiano di Stregoneria (The Italian Institute of Witchcraft) after all. Her confusion was replaced with shock as she read the words it contained. "What the hell? I didn't apply for any bloody transfer!"

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" I ripped the letter out of her hand before she could whisk it out of sight. "Dear Miss… Delighted to inform… Application for transfer… King's Cross… Why didn't you tell me you were transferring to Hogwarts?" I looked at her accusingly.

"I'm not! Or in this case, I wasn't planning to," she defended, "I didn't send Hogwarts an application of transfer or whatever. I was planning to go to Beauxbatons!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, not fully believing in what she had to say. There were two ways to look at the situation. I could be happy I would be able to spend more time with her as I was not able to during the past few years, or I could complain the whole way due to an added responsibility. "Get dressed," I said, handing back the letter, "We're going to London."

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1998; 10:58 A.M.<strong>  
><strong>Hermione's Room<strong>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
><em>_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_Order of Merlin, Second Class_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have completed the required credentials in order to advance to the subsequent year. Enclosed in this letter is list of materials you will need for the upcoming term. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving King's Cross on September 1__st__ at 11 o'clock sharp. Please be guided accordingly. _

_All 7__th__ years are requested to remain in the Great Hall right after the feast. There is the much to discuss about the upcoming term._

_ I am also to inform you, Miss Granger, that the Board has chosen you as this year's Head Girl. Congratulations! This is a great honor bestowed upon only those who deserve it and you most certainly do. Keep in mind that this is a huge responsibility and should not be taken lightly. You are required to be at the station no later than 10 o'clock. I will be meeting you and the Head Boy in the Head's Compartment to give you additional instructions._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_Headmistress_

"Head Girl," I whispered to myself quietly, waiting for the words to fully sink in. "I've been appointed Head Girl," my voice louder this time. I looked up from the letter to see my mother beaming proudly at me. Before I knew it, I was enveloped into a warm embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>August 18, 1998; 11:06 AM<strong>  
><strong>The Burrow<strong>

"Ginny! Ron! Harry! Letters!" Molly shouted from the kitchen. She was fixing lunch when saw a big barn owl soaring towards the house. She knew what it brought before it even came close.

"Coming mum!" Ginny shouted from her room. Loud thumping sounds coming from Ron's room indicated the boys had heard her as well. They three of them came down to the kitchens just as the owl perched on the window sill. It stuck out its leg and flew away as soon as the bundle was untied. Molly handed the children their letters and proceeded to continue with her cooking.

"So, the usual then?" Harry looked over to the two Weasleys.

"Yep, still plain old Prefect. Pity I wasn't named Head Boy. Extra power would have been nice."

Oh, come off it Ron." Ginny scoffed. "McGonagall would've stripped you of the title even before you step off the train. Merlin knows how much you're gonna bully the poor first years."

"Am not," Ron stuck his chin in the air. "I'll have you know, I can be very responsible and trustworthy."

"Sure, my _dear_ brother. Whatever you say. And you, Harry? If Ron wasn't made Head Boy, then maybe you were chosen?"

Harry shook his head. "Erm, no actually. I would have refused anyway. Tired of the attention. Besides, I'm still Captain."

"Awesome, mate!" Ron grinned. "I'm still on the team then?"

"We'll see, Ron." Harry watched as his best mate's face fell slightly. "I want to give everybody a fair chance so I might be holding try-outs as soon as McGonagall lets me."

"Oh, alright then." Ron replied with a much more dejected tone than usual. "The team needs a better Keeper than me anyway. I bet Ginny here will be staying on the team for sure."

"Set the table, Ginny. Your father will be home soon." Molly spoke before Harry could reply to Ron. "Harry would you be a dear and send an owl to George? Tell him we're going to Diagon Alley this afternoon to pick up your school things."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short.. I know.. ^^,**


End file.
